Champagne or Beer
by yamishadow
Summary: A Sorcerer and a Mastersmith. These third class and transcendent second class individuals come face to face with firebolts and axes clashing each other. Both of them refuse to back down...on the debate on which drink it better. Champagne or Beer.


Chapter 1

"As one can clearly see, the Incubus does not have a high resistance to magic. However, be aware that they do possess elemental resistances. Any attacks that are based off Water, Earth, Fire and Wind are reduced to fifty percent. While any attacks based off of Holy are increased to one-hundred seventy five percent. Make note to the fact that they all are acquired with level one teleport. Even if the Incubus is not in your line of sight, do not let your guard down within any areas that are reported in your textbook."

Students of the Magic Academy furiously wrote her words within their notes as the sound of quills furiously being scribbled filled the classroom. Their teacher did not heed any attention as she made no intentions of writing the other factors down on the chalkboard any slower. Her long silver hair slowly swayed as she moved across the board. Her cool blue eyes scanned the classroom, keeping a sharp eye for any slackers that decided to slouch off in her class. The students did not dare to look up as they kept their eyes locked into their notes with their hand moving non-stop.

If one could describe her physical features, they would only use one word. Perfect. Her long slender legs seemed extremely seductive through the almost sheer material of the Sorcerer's uniform. Her breasts were…no one dared to ask that particular information but some students swear that it must be at least a D. Her arms that were shown under the feathery shoulder pads(?) were just as slender as the rest of her figure. Her skin was pale peach, a bit light for the average human but that was considered normal for the people in Juno. Especially for those who spend most of their time with their nose inside books which is the majority of the population of the Magic Academy.

This Sorcerer would have guys flocking after her…if it wasn't for her attitude.

The chime rang throughout the school, indicated the end of class. The students quickly began to put their notes and quills away. All of them were eager to rush out of this classroom and spend the rest of their day with whatever they had planned within their head.

"For homework, I expect 5 full papers on Demi-humans. If you even dare to try and slack off with my assignment you will be dropped from my class and a no pass."

There was a loud groan from the students only to shut up when their teacher gave a staggering glare that silenced the room immediately. Only the sound of the clock ticking could be heard in the classroom. The students did not dare to move a single step for her Diamond Dust may come flying at them if they did so.

"And if I hear any complaints about this I assume you have the enough spare time to spout nonsenses. If that is the case then 10 pages may suffice?"

The poor students shook their head side to side very quickly. They were already bombarded with homework from their other classes, they did not need yet another backbreaking assignment to skyrocket their stressful school life.

"Five pages. Am I clear? "

Not even waiting for the student's response, the Sorcerer left the classroom without another word. After their teacher left, a burst of immediate chatter could be heard from the room but the Sorcerer chose to ignore that. After all, they were not worth her time.

Out in the hallway, the students and co-workers of the academy steered clear from her route. Some of them lowered their voice to a whisper and some held their breath as the Sorcerer walked past them. It was one of those rules that was not written in the rulebooks but known to everyone in the Academy not to speak of her in anyway what so ever. For one cannot even start to speculate what would trigger her wrath. Yes it was a solid rule that everyone knew…except for those who sometimes visit the Academy.

"Man look at her racks! I would die to get a girl with one of those!" A wizard whistled, eyeing a particular part of the Sorcerer's body. At this both the spectators and Sorcerer froze.

"Dude, I wouldn't say that if I weren't you." His friend Sage said, obviously knowing the golden rule of this particular Sorcerer. He glanced over at the Sorcerer and within a split second he was far away from both his friend and Sorcerer. The other students, who were unlucky enough to view this event, had also scattered. Leaving the hallway with the poor wizard who had just broke the rule and a Sorcerer.

The wizard looked around, finally realizing this abnormal situation.

"W-what's going on he-"

He was never able to finish his sentence, for he was sent flying into the air from the burning explosion that had set off beneath his feet.

Oh yeah, that wizard was done for. Was the thought that went through the spectators mind as they watched the wizard come back down and land in a pile of books that was neatly stacked up until now. The wizard still had his sense of conscious, which was an extremely bad thing at this moment.

For in front of him was the same Sorcerer who he had just made sexual remarks to, towering over him. One was starting to see the illusion of a dark aura elapsing her.

"How DARE you speak such vulgar words you inferior piece of trash!"

The wizard's eyes widened as his jaw dropped open. Did she just call him an inferior piece of trash? He started to utter a word in retaliation, only to shut up when he saw the burning rage the Sorcerer was giving off.

"Leave this place immediately and if I EVER see you in my line of sight expect your body to be turned into nothing but ashes!"

Looking down at him as if she had just seen the most disgusting creature on earth, she turned around and continued her way down the hall. Students began trickling in back into the hallway. His sage friend cautiously went over to his wizard friend.

Only to find him knocked out stone cold.

* * *

><p>"Men! Such vulgar existences! There should be a law that forbids those idiots from entering this sacred town!"<p>

"…."

"Well?"

"Ah!...U-um…yes of course! Sorcerer Arethusa!"

After 2 pages of story typed on Microsoft, the Sorcerer's name was finally revealed. Arethusa Fallasmyer, one of the infamous Sorcerers known throughout Rune-Midgarts and the Republic of Schwartzvald. Not only is known for her talent in magic but for her cruel personality. From this she had made numerous enemies, only for them to receive a whiplash across their face from her knowledge and talent.

Arethusa and her poor assistant Sage Rene, were both walking down the busy roads of Juno. They had walked past the library and now were in the commoner's area. Apparently Arethusa had some books to pick up from the bookstore and by books she meant around ten to twenty. Rene was forced to come along as her luggage carrier as well as deal with the sorcerer's rage.

The Sorcerer's rant would have continued, if they were not interrupted by a cheer that came not too far from them.

"What is this commotion all about!" Arethusa shouted as she put both hands over her ears to deafen the sound, though it did not do much for the shouts of about fifty commoners was not such easy sound to block. "It's the middle of the day! Can't they be a bit quieter?"

"…oh!" Rene let out a small shout of realization when she remembered what day of the week today was. "Today is the day the man from William family comes to sell goods in Yuno!"

"William family?" The Sorcerer asked, with her hand still on her ears. "The merchant family from Alberta?"

"Yes, they're quite known for selling high quality goods! This is a chance in a lifetime!"

Dropping the bag of books, which earned a shout of anger from the sorcerer, the Sage rushed into the crowd of customers. She was also just as eager to buy something from this merchant just as much as the other individuals who swarmed around the area.

"That's it, she's fired." Arethusa let out a sigh of irritation as she picked up the bag of books her assistant had dropped and left the area. The last thing she wanted was a bunch of idiots chattering around like chickens. Whatever happened to peace and quiet nowadays?

* * *

><p>When the sun had hidden itself within the valleys and Yuno was engulfed into darkness. All was quiet, except for one building located at the corner of the town. The Yuno bar.<p>

There were various individuals who came to this humble little place. Scholars who drowned their stress and annoyance of their research not going well with alcohol, Sages who nibbled on small meals while furiously memorizing their textbooks and sometimes there was even the Dean of the Academy who likes to enjoy a shot or two occasionally.

Arethusa also enjoyed her quiet time while sipping her usual champagne. For the sorcerer, the champagne served in this particular bar was her favorite. The price was a bit high for the average drinker but for the price, the quality of this drink was well-made. She took great pride in drinking such champagne and often came once a week in order to savor such wonderful drink. This one night was her night. Everyone, even the bartender, was well aware of that.

The bar was a bit quieter than usual, thanks to the presence of the Sorcerer, as Arethusa enjoyed her time sipping her champagne delicately.

Only to be interrupted by a loud sound of the bar door being opening in a rude manner.

"Not too bad for the first day of good old vending! Right guys?"

"Not too bad? We hit off right off the bat boss!"

"Haha! Well this calls for a celebration! Drinks are on me!"

There was a loud cheer as a group of merchants came into the bar. Paying no heed to the unusual quietness, more of not noticing, they gathered around the table.

The corner of the sorcerer's mouth twitched in irritation as the bar grew louder from the rowdy loud voices of the merchants. Her long slender fingers held the neck of the champagne glass a bit more tightly. If she held it with anymore strength the bartender had the suspicion that the glass would break in half.

Unaware of such event occurring behind them, the merchants continued their party. One individual, a mastersmith who was referred to by boss by others, held up his hand and waved to the bartender.

"Hey! Could I get a beer? Same for the rest of these guys!"

Before the bartender could say anything, the sorcerer's patients had snapped.

"Beer? Such drink of low quality. I guess it suitable for barbarians who have manners like an animal."

Instantly, the merchant group froze upon the sorcerer's words. The bartender made a wise decision of going to the backroom as the temperature of this bar began dropping at a rapid pace. The rest of the customers decided to stay quiet as they silently watched the event unfold in front of them.

The mastersmith was the first one to speak up.

"…hey, isn't that a bit rude?"

"Rude? And this is coming from the leader of a bunch of idiots who have the intelligence of a Yoyo. Do everyone a favor and go learn some manners."

The sorcerer continued as she took another sip of her champagne, keeping her back to the mastersmith. At this point, the mastersmith's anger was boiling and so were the other merchants.

"Hey! Our boss is a great guy!"

"Yeah! He's from the William family and one of the best merchants all of us in Alberta knows!"

"Ha!" Arethusa let out a short laugh with her head held up high. "So what? He's just a brat who relies on family power and does nothing within his own strength. I speculate the reason why his goods sell is because of his family name and wealth. "

Finally, the mastersmith had enough. He slammed a fist down onto the table as he stood up from his chair which clattered onto the floor.

"And I bet your one of those pompous wretches that only sucks ups to your boss and have no guts of your own to do anything! Drinking champagne and talking like you're the big head!"

Needless to say, that enraged the sorcerer as well. She finally put her glass down onto her table and stood up to face the mastersmith face to face.

"Do not compare me with those fools! It seems that your eyesight is just as weak as your mind! Well, I suppose that is obvious since you seem to have a poor taste by choosing such vulgar liquid to drink."

"Ha! Beer is much better than that overpriced kiddy drink that you had your hands one! Is beer too bold for you to handle your highness?"

Both the customers and merchants looked at each other. At first they swore that the mastersmith and sorcerer were quarreling on the fact that Arethusa was just rude. (Which she is) But now this fight seems to be as if they are fighting over which drink was better.

Champagne or Beer

Which is why this story has such ridiculous title in the first place.

* * *

><p>Greetings this is Yamishadow from the story "The Heart and the Sword" that was published around 4 to 5 years ago.<p>

Yes, it has been a long time since I have posted or published anything up on . There are various reasons I may give out but the main reason for by abrupt departure was that I had become quite busy with reality and my ambition for writing stories was burnt out.

I deeply apologize to the readers who wish to see the continuation of my story but upon re-reading my own entries, it has come to me that it is impossible to write the continuation for several reasons.

One would be that the storyline and plot that I have created for that particular story does not interest me anymore. I can see that my past work were poorly planned and all-over the place. It would take a very long time for me to try and write a continuation based off such unstable storyline that I thought it would be the best to discontinue it and start off a new one.

Now I cannot say that I will be able to update regularly, for writing fictions is something that is done as a stress reliever and in-between times of life matters. I will not be able to guarantee the completion of this story nor any frequent updates.

However, I do wish that you may enjoy this new story and plot that I have planned.

Thank you and if there are any comments, concerns or critique that you would like to leave behind, please leave a review.

Sincerely,

Yamishadow


End file.
